Happy Ending
by creativehemi
Summary: When The Baudelaires discover that Count Olaf is in jail they are excited but when they gwt a visitor they are excited (im so sorry if this sucks)
1. Chapter 1: reunited

**Sup ppl here's a fanfic that just got inspired by the amazing story by tacoqueenxx (btw go read it it's so good) but not much the rest is mine.**

As Violet, Sunny and Klaus started walking towards the door to leave for the trial they were interrupted by Kit coming to them with a smile.

"Baudelaires, I have come to inform you that the trial has been cancelled" Kit said a smile on her face.

"what?! Why?! Did Olaf escape?!" Klaus asked worried.

"No, in fact Olaf is already behind bars." Kit said with a smirk.

"But...how?" Violet asked confused.

"Well they found, a man with a beard but no hair, and a woman with hair but no beard trying to smuggle Olaf out of his broom closet. So they sent them to jail and Olaf tried to make a run for it and attacked a security guard." Kit explained.

They couldn't believe it, after endless days and nights of running. They were safe and happy, not completely happy of course though, they were sad that their parents were gone, and the quagmires were missing...

"Well where will we go now since we are free now?" Klaus asked.

"Well there are some people who would like to see you." Kit said.

As Kit stepped away from the door frame around the corner appeared the quagmire triplets.

They gaped at their friends as Violet's eyes were tearing up looking at Duncan and Quigley.

Isadora embraced Klaus for about a minute or so, same with Violet doing the same to Quigley and Duncan, they were interrupted by Sunny.

"Me Turns" Sunny wadelld over to grab all three of the triplets legs and hung on.

They all giggled as Kit spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but have you all figured out your slepping arrangement's"Kit asked because they would be sleeping at the Hotel for.. well who knows how long.

"We'll figures all that out later tonight, I think we have some catching up to do." Klaus said with a smile.

 **First chapter done plz Review (btw the story by tacoqueenxx is 'how the story goes if ur interested')**


	2. Steamy

**Sup I'm making another chapter bc i want to share meh ideas I hope I can make this one longer if not I'll definitely post more chapter to keep u guys updated.**

Kit had gone to go talk to Dewey and that left the Quagmire's and the Baudelaire's alone, Quigley had broken the silence first.

"So um are we going to eat or what?" He asked.

"Well we could go to the little lobby and eat their free breakfast?" Klaus sugggested.

At breakfast Violet, Duncan and Quigley, while Isadora , Klaus and Sunny ate a table next to them.

Violet blushed a crimson red as she felt Quigleys hand brush against her skin through the cut off lower back part of her dress, he just smirked as he pulled his hand back to his food. Duncan Gave Quigley a small glare as he tried to make him jealous by grabbing syrup for his pancakes the same time as Violet, making their hand brush against each other's, Quigley was getting jealous. He wasn't allowing it. Quigley quickly turned to Violet.

"Hey Violet want to help me unpack since we both finished breakfast?" Quigley asked a smile on his face.

"Sure!" Violet answerd.

"Ok, see you in the room" Quigley have a small and short wink, which made Violet look more like a strawberry.

Violet got up and followed after

Throwing away her paper plates.

Duncan was suspicious he quickly finished his food and followed behind the two.

He realized that Quigley didn't fully close the heavy non-creaking door.

He slightly pushed the door open to see Quigley and Violet chatting.

But then Quigley started getting closer and closer as they were talking.

"So Vi how have you been doing since we were sepperated?" Quigley asked.

"I've been fine.." she mutterd.

"Is this about what happend on the slope?" Quigley asked.

"No, the slope was.." Violet didn't answer.

 _'What slope?'_ Duncan asked himself.

"Look I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable" Quigley took her hands.

Duncan throat filled with anger and jealousy he remained calm so he could listen.

"I only kissed you because I know you are the one for me.." he trailed off his eyes fluttering shut as Violets eyes flutterd shut too.

Their faces where an inch apart. Quigley broke that space.

Quigley leaned against Violet pushing her into the wall as he held her down against the wall.

Duncan was shocked and hurt his brother could do that. Yes Quig didn't know about his love for Violet, and Violet didn't really have a say in the whole thing going on.

 **(Btw this part will just be sorta smut more like a make out scene** **being described then we will go back to Duncan and stuff)**

Quigley forced his tounge into Violets mouth exploring each and every place. Her fingers were tangled in his hair her arms wrapped around his neck.Violet wasn't thinking, nor was Quigley, Quigley started to unbutton Violets baby pink dress very subtlety though. Violet started to throw off

Quigleys thick layers of clothes from being outside. Violet quickly took off Quigleys vest leaving only his button up plaid shirt ,she unbuttoned the shirt leaving his bare chest and Violets dress was falling off. They didn't care at all

 **(Btw in sorry but I'm not good at writing smut scenes or sex scenes so imma just say they had sex ok plz don't hate me)**

Midway through them undressing, Duncan didn't want to watch, he was heartbroken, this was all _Quigleys_ fault, he was crying in the bathroom "Duncan? You in here?" It was Quigley. "Yeah I'm in here!" Duncan reassured. "Oh ok well We are gonna go to bed come sleep!" Quigley responded. "Ok" Duncan replied.

How was he going to face him, his brother had just had sex with the love of his life! He walked out of the bathroom and strolled to the door. ' _Here we go_ ' he thought.

 **Endddd of chapter 2 hope u guys like it plz review heheh**


End file.
